


Good Things Fall Apart

by starkdanvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkdanvers/pseuds/starkdanvers
Summary: "I'm coming to terms with a broken heartI guess that sometimes good things fall apart"this is going to be my first small fic on here so please be gentle with me :')





	1. Good Things Fall Apart pt.1

The two had met during the battle in Germany. He sided with Stark and she sided with Rogers. Despite their differences, there was an instant connection between them. Months after the Civil War, they became close friends. “** _Friends”_ ** as Tony Stark, (y/n)’s father, used to say. Whether it was schoolwork or training at the Avengers facility they never left each other’s side. As seen by everyone except for each other, they began to fall for each other more than platonically. 

But the young love began to crumble after Thanos came into the picture and took Peter away from her. Quite literally leaving their love for each other to blow away. She could never quite get the image of her lover turning to dust in her father's arms out of her mind. It was something she dreamt about for five years. 

Five years. Five years without ** _him_ **. 

  


That was, of course, until the whole time travel scheme happened and the last remaining Avengers were able to collect all six infinity stones to bring everyone back. 

To bring ** _him _ **back. 

And it worked. Every avenger they lost was brought back. Making an unforgetting return through portals during the ** _Final _ **battle with Thanos. 

Although, the celebration didn't last long. A battle needed to be won. 

As the battle proceeded, the duo shared a special intimate moment and embraced quickly. Holding each other as if the world depended on it. ** _It did. _ **

She was happy to have him back. He was happy to see her face again. To hold her in his arms. Before they could really celebrate, they had a war to win. 

  


As predicted, the Avengers won. They finally defeated Thanos. They saved the universe, again. 

But at what cost? 

Similar to Peter’s death, her fathers would permanently engrave itself into her mind. The hurt yet relaxed expression on his face, the feeling of his hand on hers for the last time. 

“It’s okay Dad. You can rest now.” She said as tears streamed down her face, “We’ll be okay.” 

And with those final words, he was gone.

  


Tony’s funeral wasn’t easy. 

She would often bury her head in her best ** _friends _ **shoulder as she fought off loud sobs. She knew Tony wouldn’t want her to be upset but she couldn’t help it. She lost someone she loved so he could save the one she had loved the most. 

Peter knew that he needed to be there for her. ** _Always. In any way possible. _ ** And that's what he vowed to Tony. That he would protect his daughter. That he would keep her safe. That nothing would happen as long as he was around. To protect the one that ** _he loved _ **the most. 

  


That vow is what brings us to the present. 

Peter sighs heavily, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Wincing a bit because of the small battle wounds on his suit from a crime earlier that day. 

“If you would’ve let me help, you probably-“

“Please, don't start this.” He puts his hand up, cutting off his best friend, “If you were there they would’ve hurt you too. Or worse, we would have both been hurt.”

She scoffs, “Peter I’m not just talking about this. I’m talking about the other smaller, non harmful jobs you take. You never let me come with. Before we used to do things together, now we barely work together.” 

He sends a glare her way, making the hairs on her arms raise. She had never seen him be so frustrated about something. Most things he usually just lets go. But this, this was a bigger issue to him. 

“Listen, I already lost someone important to me. I don't want to lose someone else. And I don't think you do either.” He says, standing and looking at her with regretfully sad eyes. He’s definitely going to regret the next words that come out of his mouth but it’ll be for the best. 

She feels her heart sink and begins to feel an all too familiar feeling of grief run through her veins. Her eyes beginning to well up with tears. She doesn't want to lose him. Not again. 

“What are you-“

“I think it’d be a lot better for the both of us if we took a little time off from each other.” He says, feeling his face pale once he sees her tears, “No, please don't-“ 

“Please don't what? Be fucking upset that my best friend wont let me help keep him safe?” She laughs bitterly, “I risked my fucking life to get you back. You’d think you’d at least let me help you. But no, you dont fucking understand how important your safety is to me.” 

  


And that argument was the last the two saw and heard from each other.

Since then, Peter had begun to move on and started to become close to his long-time crush, MJ. Although they did not share as many interests as he and Sarah did, he knew he needed to move on. 

On the other hand, (y/n) was still upset with what he had said to her that night. She had constantly been trying to understand why he wanted to keep her safe so bad. She could look after herself. She fought Thanos for Christ’s sake! What didn't he understand?

Weeks had passed and their class trip had begun. From Venice, to England, and then finally to the romantic city of Paris, France. 

  


(Y/n) had been laying in her hotel room thinking of different ways to apologize to Peter. She had finally understand what their mutual frustration was about. Tony wanting them to keep each other safe. So she had gotten Peter a necklace that held a piece of Tony’s first arc. The one that kept his heart working. 

She smiled at the idea of him wearing it. Him being the partial owner of Tony’s heart the full owner of hers. Sitting up quickly and putting her shoes on, she barges out of her room and goes off to find Peter’s. 

Knocking on his hotel room, she plays with her fingers. This would be the very first time she confessed her feelings to, well, anyone. The sound of the hotel door opening makes her look up only to meet the eyes of Ned, Peters all time best friend. 

“Hey (y/n), what's up?” He smiles kindly at her. 

“Oh hey Ned, I was just- I was just wondering if Peter is around?” She asks hopefully, putting her hands in her hoodie pocket. 

The shorter boy shakes his head, “he’s actually not here at the moment.”

She felt her heart sink but kept a brave kind smile, “Oh? Do you know where I can find him? I need to talk to him about something important.” 

Ned nods a bit, not wanting to pry on what the important topic may be, “Last I heard, he was going to the Eiffel Tower with someone. I don't remember who.” 

(Y/n) gives the shorter boy a small smile and thank him for his help before quickly leaving to go meet her best friend at the most romantic place in the country. 

  


Looking up at the top of the Eiffel Tower, her mind begins to wander. Peter’s arms around her waist as they both look out at the city of lights. The feeling of being safe in his arms, the content emotion that would be shared between them. 

She felt herself blush at the thought as she entered the elevator to the top. Knowing, hoping that everything would return to the way it was before. 

The elevator doors opened and she instantly glanced around for him. There were couples everywhere, she smiled softly at the thought of her and Peter joining the many duos at the top. 

“I’m glad you're here.” She heard his voice say. 

With a bright smile on her face, she turns towards the direction of his voice only to have her heart sink once again. 

He was with MJ. MJ was with him. 

(Y/n) quickly blended in with the crowd, not wanting to be seen. Not yet. She wanted to see where this was going to go. 

  


Peter didn't know ** _she _ ** was there. Though, even if he knew she was, that wouldn’t stop him from giving MJ the necklace that was originally meant to be given to his ** _best friend_ **. Or would it? No, this is what he wanted. This is the ending he had always hoped for. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” He smiles warmly at MJ as she tries to hide a blush. 

“Me too.” She replies, glancing at him and then out at the city. 

He looks at her with adoring eyes as he reaches for the necklace in his pocket. Similar to his ** _best friend_ **, he had never confessed his feelings to someone before. 

He could do this. He could do this. ** _No he couldn’t. Not to her. _ **

“Are you alright, Peter?” A voice says, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

It was MJ, who was now looking at him with her eyebrow raised. 

“Yeah- Yeah I’m fine. Just a bit-“ 

“You have feelings for me don't you Parker? That's why you brought me all the way up here.” She interrupts him, now giving him an “i knew the entire time” grin. 

He feels himself blush as he nods, now quickly pulling the necklace out of his pocket. 

“I was- I was going to give this to you in Venice but when I found out we'd be coming here I thought it’d be better. I've been wanting to do this for-“ 

She interrupts him once more but this time with a kiss. 

(Y/n), who was still hidden in the crowd, feels her heart shatter into a million pieces. She had felt like she watched him crumble to pieces in front of her again. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be between them. 

When she looked at them again, he was putting the necklace gently around her neck, smiling brightly like a child on Christmas Day. Smiling the same way he’d smile at her when they were together, when things used to be normal. 

She doesn't know what made her walk over to them and interrupt their moment. 

“Sup’ (y/n).” MJ greets her friend. 

“Hey MJ.” Sarah replies, forcing a non-awkward smile. 

Peter, knowing his best friend had somehow seen what had just happened, looks at MJ and smiles. 

“Hey MJ, can you give (y/n) and I a second?” He asks ever so sweetly. 

She misses when he used to talk to her like that. 

MJ nods, giving Peter a kiss on the cheek before walking off to give them some time to talk. 

(Y/n) looks down at her hand that holds her father's arc as a silence fills the noisy city. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter finally says, breaking the silence. 

She looks up at him, shaking her head, “No, don’t be. If anyone should be sorry its me. I get it now. I get why we needed time apart as friends. You don't want to lose me like you did with my dad, and neither did I with you.” 

Peter sighs softly, looking out at the city and gently clenching his jaw. 

“That’s not what I meant.” 

(Y/n) gives him a confused look as she carefully stands next to him, not wanting to push any boundaries. 

“Then what are you sorry for?” She wonders out loud. 

He lets out another soft sigh as he glances at her, “I’m sorry that you had to see me move on. But this is for the best i promise.”

She feels her eyes well up with tears again, but this time she wont allow him to see her crumble into pieces. No matter how hard it hurt her to keep herself together. She was losing him again. 

“I get-“

“And i think you should move on too…” He cuts her off, barely looking at her, “I think we could still be friends… i know we both want more but i don't think either of us could handle that with each other right now- Especially after…”

She feels lightheaded hearing this come from him, she wants to leave but she cant seem to get her legs to move. She wants to fix things. The one who owned her heart now belonged to someone else. She was too late. 

Peter noticed she was buried in her thoughts, taking all of this in. He thought it would be better if he just left. He knew it would be wrong. He wanted to console his best friend as she was hurting. But for some reason, for the very first time, he had left her alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final part of "Good Things Fall Apart"! sorry it's shorter than the first part :(( but I hope ya'll enjoy!

It’s been months since  ** _that _ ** night in Paris. 

** _“And i think you should move on too…” He interrupted her, barely sparing her a glance, “I think we could still be friends… i know we both want more but i don't think either of us could handle that with each other right now- Especially after…”_ **

Peter shakes his head, slightly worrying his best friend. 

“You alright, Peter? You seem more distracted than usual.” Ned asks, raising his eyebrows

“Y-yeah. I’m just thinking about-”

“You’re thinking about that night in Paris again, aren’t you?” a female voice interrupts Peter, causing him to turn around. 

It was MJ, Peter’s ex-girlfriend. Yes,  **ex-girlfriend** . They had broken up two weeks after the Paris incident. Surprisingly, she hadn’t been upset when Peter decided to call it quits with her. She loved him, but not in the way she thought she did. They both realized that it was a platonic love they felt towards each other and they immediately went straight back to being friends. 

He nods, letting out a sigh. “Yeah... I still haven’t forgiven myself for leaving her up there alone. After all she had been through, she didn’t deserve to feel abandoned.” 

MJ takes the seat across from her friend, letting him vent out his feelings. This would be the first time he opened up in months. About anything. 

“I know it wasn’t real, but seeing her grave next to Tony’s, I couldn’t- I still can’t get that out of my head.” Peter runs a hand over his face, the memories of the Hallucination causing his thoughts to jumble. 

MJ and Ned both immediately take notice and take Peter’s hands in theirs. 

“Hey man, look at me. It’s all over now. Trust me. Everything’s going to be okay. You’re alive. So is (y/n).” Ned says, giving Peter a gentle smile. 

Peter nods, taking this all in. He knows it’s going to be an everyday struggle of dealing with the demons that came with battling Mysterio. But he needed to push past this for his friends. For May. For Tony. For (y/n). For himself.

“You’re right.” a genuine smile begins to form on the young boy’s face for the first time in forever. “I need to do this. I need to fix this.” 

And with that, Peter Parker went off to find his missing piece. 

~ 

(Y/n) closes her locker after yet another ridiculously stressful day in high school. Even battling Thanos wasn’t  **this ** hard. 

Adjusting the straps on her backpack, she begins to walk towards the entrance of the building when suddenly a pair of arms wraps around her waist. 

“What the fuc-” 

**Peter. **

He quickly releases her from his gentle grasp, not wanting to be elbowed in the ribs. 

“What the hell is your problem, Parker?” she fumes, glaring daggers at him. 

This catches him off guard. Out of all the things he thought she would say to him first, that definitely wasn’t one of them. 

“Well I um, I wanted to talk.” He nervously crosses his arms. 

“There’s other ways you could’ve started a conversation with me, Peter. You didn’t need to do that.” She sighs, “What do you want to talk about? Haven’t you already said everything you wan-” 

“I never wanted space between us. That was the last thing I ever wanted with you. I’ve thought it through. I know I want to be with you. I really mean it.” He says, letting out a breath. “And I never should have left you alone that night. You didn’t deserve to be left alone.”

She looks at the floor, biting the inside of her cheek. In all honesty, after  **that** night she stopped thinking about him and a possibility of them having a future together. But there’s just something about the way he approached her only a few moments ago that’s making her reconsider those thoughts. 

He could tell she didn’t fully trust him yet. That there was still a gap between them but; 

“I want to fix the broken parts of you. Sure good things fall apart but,” he pauses, choosing his next words carefully “but even better things can be built from the broken pieces of the past.” 

With those words, (y/n) looks at him with her eyes widened a bit. She had never heard him talk to anyone like this. For the first time, she didn’t know what to say. So she kissed him. 

**She kissed him. **

Smiling into the kiss, Peter gently wraps his arms around her not planning on letting go anytime soon. 

This is what they had always wanted with each other. There was absolutely no doubt that things would be easy for them. But who would want an easy love? 

Pulling away for breath, (y/n) rests her forehead against Peter’s, gazing up into his eyes. 

He smiles brightly at her  **just like old times** , “So does this mean you’ll give me a second chance?” 

She returns the bright smile and nods, “As long as you never leave my side again, Parker.”

He grins, kissing her gently once more, “You’ve got yourself a deal, Stark.”


End file.
